Alfred Lewis
Personality Alfie has a complicated personality. He has hardly any memories about is past. Willow has told Alfie that he used to be a real ass hole and a big bully before he lost his memories but always had a soft side for her (something he still has). Alfie has developed a few traits like now he's very protective of those he cares about and that he acts like a goofball 99% of the time. He's really kind and caring about everyone but do not ever threaten to harm anyone he cares about, that will only insure you wined up six hundred metres under water. Alfie always has weird dreams (possibly memories) so he's not really a morning person. History My first memory is waking up in the Infirmary with a very beautiful girl sitting next to me. When the girl saw I was awake she smiled and it was enchanting but I didn't know then. No I was trying to remember how I widened up there or more to the point who the hell I was. I started asking a bunch of questions and the girl next to me looked disappointed and a bit upset. Then a eighteen year old girl came in who seemed to know the girl next to me well and apparently me as well. The eighteen had a look of disgust at me and called the girl next to me Willow who called the eighteen year old Mira. Mira told Willow to leave me for a while but she refused saying she would rather die then leave Alfie and looked at me. Apparently I'm Alfie. Mira said that it was stupid for Willow to fall for me and left. Willow then turned towards me and asked me really gently if I remembered anything. Her voice sounded like music but I was still trying to put everything together. I shock my head and tried sit up but it hurt like hell. Willow kept me lying down saying I went through a big fight and I haven't been able to be healed. Willow touched the centre of the pain but it didn't hurt, it was like she was making it better. I asked Willow about how she was doing that and she told me she was a daughter of Apollo and her mother was a very highly respected doctor making healing something she could do in her sleep. I asked about Mira but Willow told him to get some rest. I said I wanted to know and Willow said soon and kissed my forehead and smiled at me but I was speechless and she walked away. I did what my hot doctor, Willow, told me to do, sleep. I had a really weird dream, I'm not sure it was 100% in my mind. I was sitting behind an interrogation table waiting for someone. When a sixteen year old walked in I called him Louis who called me Alfie. He handed me a file and sat down next to me saying that the raid has gotten two demigods a boy and a girl, twins. I opened the file and saw a picture of a girl with subtitles saying "Alexa Jenks" and a picture of a boy with subtitles "Declan Jenks". I closed the files and looked very angry at Louis. Louis looked at me and somehow knew why I has angry and told me it wasn't his fault, that he's just following the instructions he was given. I shock my head and asked him what he wanted and he told me that I was a way for the twins to talk. Now this time I know why I was angry at Louis, no one can use me, know matter who they were. Then Willow woke me up and she looked concerned, really concerned. I looked around and saw I wasn't in the place I was earlier, no way, unless someone made it appear different. I saw someone in front of a TV and the person looked familiar. The person turned around and saw I was awake and walked over to me. I knew why I recognised him, he's Louis. Willow was holding my hand tightly, as if she was afraid she was going to lose me. Louis saw Willow and muttered something to himself. Willow shot Louis a glare and something was telling me that Louis was dead meat. Willow saw I was confused and told Louis to go. Louis objected but Willow won by saying "Louis, I've lost my siblings, then I lose Alfie and when I find him again after two months he doesn't remember a thing, if that happened to you, losing Harry and then Lena, I'd leave you alone with her, wouldn't I?" and Louis left. Willow walked over to a cupboard and grabbed a very odd thing, a photo. I asked her about the photo and she showed me. It was Willow with her siblings and me, the four of us were happy for some reason. Then I understood why I wasn't happy when Louis said that Alexa and Declan were taken, they were like family to me, back then. While I was looking at the picture I didn't see that Willow had grabbed a photo album and was sitting by me, holding my hand again. When I did realise she handed the photo album to me and told me to open it. I did and saw a lot of photos of me and Willow and sometimes with Alexa and Declan. I flicked threw them and sometimes got these visions of me and Willow when they were taken. When I reached a photo of Willow and I, she closed it before I could look, like she was hiding something. I didn't ask any questions about it as Willow said "Not now". Willow said I better get some rest since I'll have a busy day tomorrow. I did ask Willow one question "What happened to me?" and I could see she was ready to cry but just said "Alfie please" and I just put my head down to sleep. I had another weird dream, only this was past weird and on to crazy. It was Willow and I together by a lake. I was holding a necklace and gave it to Willow who loved it. I helped her put it on and Willow kissed my cheek. Then I heard something and told Willow to run and fast. Willow objected and I grabbed her hand and the two of us ran to hide behind a huge rock. I heard two people come out of a bush, a girl and a boy. The girl's voice was familiar and I recognised it, Mira but I'd never heard the boy's voice but Willow had and muttered a letter under her breath J. The two were talking about finding someone but they never said who or why. I tried to contact someone but it blew and the two heard us. Then I saw the two come around to where we were and J said "Well this is a pleasant surprise". I then woke up but couldn't figure out what woke me. I was still in the same place, I couldn't see anyone, not even Willow. I looked around and saw nothing but as soon as I let my guard down I heard a rattling noise from behind me. I spun around but still I saw nothing. This was getting slightly creepy, you don't just hear rattling noises, do you? Anyways, I didn't let my guard down and didn't go back to sleep, you don't know what could happen. I didn't notice anything after that and started exploring the room I was in. Something told me something was off because it looked like a normal bedroom. Now I was alarmed, something was telling me this wasn't right, this shouldn't be happening. Willow then came inside the room and I was glad to see her. She seemed surprised at seeing me awake and walked over to me. I saw she had been crying and asked her about it. She said it was nothing but I didn't believe her. Willow saw my expression and promised me that if it was server she'd tell me. I told Willow about everything and she looked concerned. I asked her again "What happened to me?" but this time she said "I guess you have the right to know." "Alfie, a few months ago the two of us were on a date. It was like any other date, we both attended camp, this camp, we both belonged to Greek Mythology. The two of us were at the park, watching a friendly game of soccer between some mortals. One of the mortals kicked a ball at me but you caught it and weren't so happy. You walked over to the person who kicked the ball at me and demened to know what his problem was. He thought you were joking and I tried to stop you from doing something stuiped, since you have the worst anger mangegment problems. WIP Galley Alfie9.png Alfie8.jpg Alfie7.png Alfie6.png Alfie5.jpg Alfie4.jpg Alfie3.jpg Alfie2.jpg Alfie1.png Relationships Category:Male Category:Members of Greek Mythology Category:CoCo